Confusion
by Hazuna Wotoro
Summary: Prequel to The Diagnostics of Intimacy.When stuck in the cafeteria with Thirteen, Wilson receives a dare that he may have a bit difficulty pulling off. When it comes down to it, he has to kiss his friend, and he doesn't want to. Or maybe he does? House/ Wilson SLASH. Rated T.


Hadley glanced over at the middle-aged oncologist, holding gazes with him just long enough to get her point out. She gave him a mischievous grin, and Wilson returned it with a look of pure neurasthenia; knowing that if he didn't fulfill the deed, the woman would surely notify House of it. And if House found out about it- especially that Wilson had actually claimed to have absolutely _no problem _with doing it- Wilson would never hear the end of it. He'd probably end up facing an infinite amount of humiliation, because there's no doubt that House would let everybody else know about it. Just like the time that House had figured out about the pornographic video he had starred in during college.

Thinking back to it, Wilson realized that it was really an idiotic thing to agree to. He and Hadley were stuck in the cafeteria because of a lockdown due to a missing newborn. The two of them decided to pass the time by playing a seemingly harmless game of truth or dare. What Wilson did not realize, however, is that it _wouldn't _be harmless. Hadley wasn't the type to shy away from being freaky. Wilson reluctantly chose a dare, and she came up with the most humiliating thing that she could: Kiss Gregory House.

She didn't mean just any _ordinary_ peck on the cheek. She made it very clear to Wilson that she wanted his lips to touch House's. She also insinuated that Wilson slip in some tongue action, but he immediately shot the idea down; simply unable to do something that bizarre. He could deal with kissing a colleague. He could just barely deal withkissing a male colleague. He could not, however, deal with any possible contact that his tongue may have with House's.

"Oh, God."

Wilson let out an exaggerated sigh, nervously making his way down the hall. Glancing over at House's mischievous subordinate once more before stepping into the elevator, he felt a nauseating anxiety spread throughout his body. He knew that he had to do this. He had dared Hadley to show Taub her breasts, and she did it without a problem. What would she say if he refused to do his part?

"Good luck," Thirteen whispered under her breath as the elevator doors closed.

There was a singular chime, and then the thick metal door slowly slid into the wall, revealing the hallway that led to House's office. Taking a deep breath, Wilson stepped out of the elevator, and then just stood there. Eventually, the elevator doors shut again. Wilson continued to just stand there with a worried look on his face, which was what he did most of the time, anyway. He'd usually be worried about one of his patients. If he wasn't worried about one of his patients, then he'd be worried about House. He was worried about House now, but for completely different reasons than usual…

There was another familiar chime, and the elevator door opened again, revealing a young female doctor with dark brown hair. She stepped out of the elevator, standing right next to her friend who worked in the oncology department. Wilson let out a groan of annoyance as she rested her hand on his shoulder, urging him to keep walking.

"This is all really stupid."

"Hey," She replied with a victorious grin, " You said you'd do it."

"That doesn't automatically mean that I have to."

"How can I trust you, if you're just going to lie to me?"

"Oh, don't pull that card," Wilson replied in an exaggerated tone of annoyance.

"I showed Taub my _breasts, _Wilson."

"So?"

"What do you mean, so?"

"You can't make me do it," Wilson replied.

He took a step forward and turned around to face her, crossing his arms. His abnormally thick eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he realized that she'd find a way into forcing him to do this. No matter what, he was stuck.

"Do it," She replied, "Or I'll tell House that you stole from the cafeteria."

"That was a dollar. He'll find no joy in the fact."

"I'll tell him you slept with me."

Wilson eyes widened in in disbelief at the mere thought of her doing something so treacherous. At first he didn't believe her, but then he realized that she was one-hundred percent serious. The look on her face said nothing more than "Try me."

Without another word, he strode off in the other direction, adamant on getting this over with as soon as possible. He turned around, however, when he realized that he was going in the wrong direction. Hadley couldn't help but laugh as he walked by, obviously trying to avoid any further interference with her.

Wilson decided that it wasn't worth panicking over any longer. He knew that it would be better just to rush in, do it, and leave. That way he wouldn't have to worry about it any longer. And as soon as he got it over with, Wilson would simply hide in his office for the rest of his life, fretting whatever terrifying humiliation House may have waiting for him outside.

Doctor Gregory House had no idea what was about to happen. He had been sitting at his desk all day, looking over a case about a young girl who had come in with symptoms similar to mononucleosis. They had tested her for Mono earlier, but everything had come up negative. House's next guess was Lyme disease, but there weren't any ticks visible on the girl's body, and Lyme disease was usually carried by the pesky little blood-suckers. He set the case file down on his desk, leaned back in his chair, and massaged his temples stressfully.

Wilson invaded the office only a moment later.

House watched incredulously as his colleague shut and locked the door, proceeding to close all of the blinds.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Just shut up," Wilson replied.

House flinched at the remark, but not because he was offended. It was just so…unlike Wilson to be rude. Something must be wrong.

"What is it?"

"Sh!"

House gave Wilson an odd look, knowing that something weird was happening. His friend wasn't usually this skittish, and he definitely wasn't ever this _secretive_. It made him wonder what could be so terrifyingly secretive that Wilson felt the need to lock the door and close the blinds.

It was a puzzle. House loved puzzles.

"Wilson!"

Finally, he had managed to get his attention.

"Okay, I'll explain," Wilson replied, gesturing for his friend to calm down.

"The other day, when we had that lockdown because of the newborn baby. When it went missing?"

"Yes?"

"Me and Hadley were stuck in the cafeteria together."

House seemed a lot more interested now that Wilson mentioned being alone with his kinky subordinate.

"It's not like that," Wilson replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We were playing truth or dare."

House grinned from ear-to-ear. There were several different images popping into his mind, and most of them involved a word that started with "S", and rhymed with hex. Wilson knew exactly what House was thinking of, but dismissed it for a moment, getting back to his story.

"I need you to tell her that I kissed you."

Wilson didn't say anything else. He just stood there, staring at his friend. He was waiting for an answer, but got nothing but a deeply confused look in reply.

"What?" House asked incredulously.

Wilson went on to explain why. He told House about the entire game, and how he had dared her to flash Taub. Being said, Wilson explained that it was only fair if he fulfilled his dare, as well. As soon as Wilson finished explaining everything, he continued to just stand there, waiting for a response. House remained despondent for almost ten minutes before grabbing his cane, standing up, and walking over to his colleague. He almost laughed at the absurdity of Wilson's thinking process. Scratch that, he _did_ laugh. He walked up to Wilson, stood less than an inch away, and laughed as obnoxiously as physically possible.

"That's stupid," He replied with that genuine lopsided smile of his.

Without another word, the unethical lunatic grabbed his friend by the back of his neck, leaned in, and kissed him. As House's dry lips made contact, Wilson tensed up, shoving him away.

"What the hell!"

House licked his lips; the taste of Wilson's vanilla chap stick lingering.

"House! You can't just do that!"

House leaned back, using the edge of his desk for support.

"You asked me to," He replied.

"I didn't!"

"You come into my office and tell me that I need to tell Hadley that you kissed me," He began to explain, "So, either you don't know me very well, or you're an idiot. I'd go with the latter."

"That explains nothing," Wilson aggressively replied.

"You know I wouldn't lie to get you out of an insignificant dare like that. And you know that I wouldn't tell her, even if you actually did."

"Stop analyzing me! Dammit, House, I just wanted a favor."

"You wanted a kiss."

"No."

"If it was really just a dare, you should've done it. We're both guys, and we've been friends for years. It would have been like a fraternity initiation. But you made a big deal out of it; seemingly worried, which leads me to think you were a bit excited about it."

No answer. In reply to the silence, House limped back up to Wilson. He asked if it would be wrong for him to do it again, and Wilson just stared at him, unsure as to what he wanted. House was right, though; he had definitely wanted the kiss. He just hadn't wanted to want it.

House leaned in again, allowing Wilson enough time to stop him if he wanted to. He didn't though. The middle-aged oncologist allowed his friend to kiss him again, this time more intimately. Afterwards, House took a step back, loosening Wilson's tie, and slipping it over his head. He continued with the buttons on his neatly ironed shirt. House succeeded in removing the shirt, tossing it off to the side as Wilson finally spoke up.

"This is all…really confusing. But I think I'm enjoying it."


End file.
